


Sai's Ways

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "Do you have crush on me?" Sai asked straight forward. Amalia's eyes widened as she stared at the pale boy. His face expressed so much seriousness. She couldn't help but laugh. Her loud laughter echoed in the forest causing a few birds to fly away in fear."Sai..." she stopped laughing. "Where do you get these weird ideas?" she asked chuckling."Naruto told me."
Relationships: Sai (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Sai's Ways

**[Sai]**

The weather was pleasant. The sun was shining brightly but it wasn't hot. Chilly wind was blowing but it was not cold. Everything seemed perfect. Amalia walked out of the house and stretched, she yawned and looked at the bright sky. "Perfect day for a swim." She said out loud when she heard quiet shuffling from behind the fence. The house behind the fence belonged to the new guy that arrived six months ago. His name was Sai and he was weird.

Amalia stood on her tip toes and peeped over the fence. Sai was sitting under a tree and drawing something in his little black book. The birds were sitting right beside him chirping happily.

"It is you again, ugly girl." Sai said in his usual tone without looking up. Amalia gasped and tripped accidently falling back.

*Crap, he startled me.*

Amalia got up and looked over the fence again just to be startled once more. The pale boy stood right next to the face looking at her with his nonchalant face. "What do you want ugly?" he asked.

Amalia twitched, but knew better than to pay attention to what he said.

"Good morning to you too." She said thinking that the bright light made his skin look even paler than he already was.

"Are you trying to pick me up?" he asked with the same look on his face. Amalia choked on air.

*How can he ask that with THAT look on his face?!*

"Not today sorry." She replied. Sai nodded and started walking away. Amalia followed him with her gaze and shrugged. The girl made her way back inside the house scratching her belly. She yawned. "So where was I? Ah yes...swimming, swimming."

***

"The best way to make people make up is to send them on a mission together." Naruto exclaimed.

"It's not like they are arguing or fighting." Sakura noticed.

"But they don't get along!" the blonde argued.

"They do not, not get along," Yamato finally spoke.

"It's more like...their relationship is...like nothing."

"That's what I'm trying to say, they need to communicate more."

"But Amalia is so apathetic towards him." Sakura stated resting her chin on her hand.

"Not everyone throws themselves into a fist fight when after being called ugly!" Yamato remarked.

"But Sai likes Amalia." Naruto smacked his hands on the table as he jumped from his seat.

"What?!" Sakura snapped. "No!"

"It's a possibility actually." Yamato's thoughtful tone made the girl glared at him. "He hasn't call anyone ugly for a very long time except Amalia."

"Maybe he finally realized what 'ugly' means and he is using it accordingly." Sakura shrugged.

"Sakura-chan, that is very rude. Amalia is very pretty." Naruto argued.

*She is jealous.*

"I understand. I will send them on a mission." Yamato stood up. Everybody followed his lead.

"But make sure it's nothing dangerous...after all Amalia is not a strong ninja." Sakura said before turning around and leaving.

"But Sai is." Yamato whispered quietly.

***

"A mission?" Amalia read the piece of paper she received over and over again. "With Sai? Tomorrow?" she scratched the back of her head and sat down. Her coffee was steaming on the table releasing heavenly smelling vapours. The girl sipped the coffee when someone knocked on the door. Her hand shook and she spilled some all over her white t-shirt.

"Damn..." she mumbled under her breath. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Oh, it's you."

She stepped aside allowing the tall pale boy to walk in. He looked around. He was curious but it didn't show on his face.

"Good evening, ugly." He smiled with his goody-fake smile.

"Same to you." Amalia sighed as they entered the kitchen. "Do you want a drink?"

Sai shook his head.

"Well then take a seat. You make me nervous when you stand."

"Did you get the letter about our mission?" he asked.

"Yes. Do you know anything about it?"

"No."

*Well that was short.*

"What time do you want to go tomorrow?" she asked unsure of what to speak to him about.

"It said at 9 in the letter. Weren't you reading it ugly?" another one of his smiles.

Amalia turned away from him rubbing her temples. *Sometimes this guy makes me wonder,*

"Is there anything else you need?" she asked hoping that Sai would get the hint.

Sai thought for a moment. "No,"

"Then off you go," she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door. Amalia pushed the boy out and shut the door in front of his face. The girl slid down the door with a sigh, understanding all the rudeness of the situation. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"Damn, why does he make me so nervous?"

***

Sai looked at the closed door behind him. He couldn't understand her. He could still sense the presence of her aura behind the door. Amalia was still there. He brushed his hand over the place she touched on his hand. He could still feel her thin fingers clenching onto him. A weird tingling feeling once again lingered in his chest. *Is this what Naruto was talking about?* he thought as made his way back to his house.

***

The morning came sooner than Amalia wanted. When she walked out of the house, Sai was already waiting for her. His tall figure was leaning against a tree and gaze aimed at the two singing birds on one of the branches. Amalia locked the door and walked towards him. Sai granted her one of his smiles and the two started making their way towards the woods.

***

"So, what mission did you assign them to?" Naruto asked curiously as he stalked behind Yamato.

"Nothing too complicated. I just asked them to bring me the horn of Estemmenosuchus."

"Estem...what?" Naruto asked unsure.

"Aren't they all extinct?" Sakura asked confused.

"Not that particular one."

***

"What's wrong with this animal?!" Amalia jumped aside panting heavily. Her back and arms were bleeding heavily. She whispered her jutsu but it had no effect on the beast.

"It must be some kind of new species." Sai replied. He drew on his scrolls and his drawing immediately came to life and attacked the beast. It roared fighting back, but instead of weakening his aura kept getting stronger and stronger.

"It's not working," Amalia yelled to Sai. "It's like..." the beast smacked with its tail sending her flying. Amalia coughed out blood.

"Amalia!" Sai's eyebrows furrowed as he attacked the beast with even more force. Amalia slowly got up and wiped the blood from her lips. "He is absorbing the chakra...somehow..." she yelled. "Using just force won't work on him."

Sai glanced back at the girl and drew another picture: an exact copy of himself. Amalia run towards the beast but before she could reach him the copy appeared behind her. With a swift move it smacked the girl on the back of her neck causing her to fail. It caught the girl and quickly disappeared with her in the depth of the forest. Sai watched as the two disappeared. Catching the moment when he wasn't looking. The beast made a move with his tail, trying to finish him off but Sai caught the tip of the tail. The beast glared at the pale boy. Sai turned his head slowly to face it. His eyebrows were furrowed and eyes reflected fury.

"Now I don't have to hold back."

***

Her eyes shot open. The girl jumped up on the place and groaned in pain. Her neck and head were killing her. Sai pushed her back on the place.

"You shouldn't be moving," he stated as if she was stupid.

"What happened?" Amalia questioned.

Sai replaced the wet cloth on her forehead.

"We completed our mission, but you fainted, so I am taking care of you until you are willing to do it on your own."

The pale boy didn't realize how rude he sounded. As a matter of fact, he didn't realize at all how he should treat Amalia. She girl sat up again while grabbing the cloth from her forehead and throwing it into Sai's face. He sent her a confused looked. She glared at him furiously.

"I didn't ask you to take care of me." She snapped finally feeling at her limit. Amalia tried to stand up but her legs gave her away. Sai caught the girl in mid air preventing her to hit the ground.

Her eyes sent daggers at him as they exchanged the looks.

Sai reached out and moved her hair from her eyes. Amalia felt uncomfortable as Sai continued staring at her face almost not blinking. The girl pushed him away bent down to pick up her sweater. She pulled it over feeling her whole aching. Amalia took deep breaths trying not to think about the pain as she made her way away from their little camp. Sai followed closely behind.

"Quit following me." She snapped.

"But you are not capable of taking care of yourself right now." He retorted.

Amalia leaned on the nearest tree trying to catch her breath.

"Do you have crush on me?" Sai asked straight forward. Amalia's eyes widened as she stared at the pale boy. His face expressed so much seriousness. She couldn't help but laugh. Her loud laughter echoed in the forest causing a few birds to fly away in fear.

"Sai..." she stopped laughing. "Where do you get these weird ideas?" she asked chuckling.

"Naruto told me."

*That idiot!*

Amalia placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sai, do not listen to what Naruto tells you."

"So he lied?"

Amalia was startled. She scratched the back of her head. "Well...not exactly lied...but,"

"So he told me the truth?"

"Stop being so...ugh..." the girl groaned in annoyance. She hated that side of Sai. He was so dense and too straight forward.

"I don't understand you. You continuously flirt with me, but you refuse to admit it. Why?"

Amalia lost the ability to speak. "You...you..."

Amalia took a deep breath. Perhaps it was the time to solve whatever was going on between them.

"Okay, we can talk about this." She started. "You are right. I do like you. Nothing more and nothing less. Here I've admitted it. Are you happy now?"

"If the funny feeling in your chest indicates being happy then yes I think I am happy."

*My life has ended.* Amalia thought feeling disappointment. She pushed herself off of the tree and started walking back to the camp. *Let's look on the bright side...wait...THERE IS NO BRIGHT SIDE!*

Amalia sat down and grabbed the bag with food. The food started quickly disappearing in her mouth when Sai sat down opposite her. He continued staring at her face making Amalia even more uncomfortable.

"If you eat so much you will get fat." He said. Amalia chocked on the piece of chicken she tried to swallow. The next instant the contents of the bag flew at Sai. The girl was fuming.

"You are despicable most repulsive guy I've ever met." She hissed under her breath.

"You have a weird taste then."

Amalia lost the ability to speak. Sai expected anything but what she did...Amalia fell on her knees and cried.

She cried out loud, sobbing and sniffling. Tears streamed down her cheeks and hair kept continuously being stuck to her wet face. Sai looked around not knowing what to do. He grabbed his scrolls and pained butterflies that came to life and flew around the girl, but Amalia ignored them. They sat on her face and her shoulder flapping their wings.

Sai crawled to the girl and put his hand on her head. Amalia froze unsure how to take his gesture. Tears were still streaming down her cheek and her nose turned into Niagara Falls. Sai petted her head trying to comfort her. Amalia wiped her cheeks not noticing the butterfly that was stuck to her tears. She squashed the ink creation rubbing the ink over her face. Sai glanced at her face and smiled. It wasn't one of his fake creepy smiles...it looked creepier. It was sincere.

She looked ridiculous. With her messy brown hair, puffy red eyes and dirty face.

"I don't understand why you cried but..." Sai took out a small book from his pocket and handed it to the girl. She sniffled and opened it. Her eyes widened in shock. That book...it was full drawing of her...her expressions, her hair...smiling Amalia, pouting Amalia, sulking Amalia...

"Wha...what is this?" she questioned uncertainly.

"Naruto told me to draw what I wanted to the most," Sai replied. "And all that I could draw was you."

Amalia looked up at him wide eyed. Sai leaned closer. His lips awkwardly pressed to hers. Amalia was taken aback. Sai wasn't moving either. He wrapped his arms around her clumsily bringing the girl closer. Amalia pulled back.

'Did...Naruto also teach you this?" she questioned. Sai shook his head.

"He gave me a book." he took out one of the volumes of Come, Come Paradise and demonstrated it.

Amalia couldn't help but laugh . "Do you want me to teach you something too?" she asked her eyes becoming foxy.

"I am always willing to learn something new."

"Then close your eyes."

Sai nodded and did as she said.

Amalia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him parting his lips with her tongue to deepen the kiss. Automatically Sai's hand wrapped around her waist, as they continued kissing. Amalia broke the kiss gasping for air.

"Do you think I can get good at this?" he questioned with full seriousness.

"I think...you can try."


End file.
